


Daddy Doctor

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Nursery Rhyme References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Rose and Jack catch the Doctor being adorable with his daughter.





	Daddy Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of baby carriers. It's 51st century so just go with everything is safe and happy. For zoebelle9 on tumblr.
> 
> I give up on the italics. It won't italicize the last line in two verses and keeps inserting code in weird places I don't put it. Sorry.

The melodic and sometimes baritone voice of the Doctor echoed down the corridor toward the kitchen. Jack looked up and grinned. As he snuck down the corridor, he nearly ran into Rose, with an even bigger smile on her face. She had her mobile out and aimed around the corner into the console room, keeping just out of sight.

 _This old man he plays one_  
_He plays sonic on my thumb_  
_With a wheeze and grind, and whoosh of his ship_  
_This old man took your mum for chips!_

“Tell me you’re recording this,” Jack whispered.

“Shhhh.” Rose’s face glowed with joy as the Doctor danced around the console, their daughter tightly ensconced in a fifty first century baby carrier attached to his chest, her little feet dangling out the bottom as the Doctor bounced her around the console.

 _This old man he plays two_  
_He plays with the vortex on my shoe_  
_With a time rotor pump and toss of a knob  
_This old man has quite the gob__

__

____

__

“Oh, this is going to be so embarrassing, I can’t wait to show Jackie.” Jack eyed Rose’s mobile as she bit her lip to stifle giggles he knew were about to burst out. He swallowed hard at the sheer happiness infusing the TARDIS. And he was part of it. Uncle Jack. He never thought he’d find this sort of acceptance or love.

Rose leaned back against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist. A year ago he would have had an irate Time Lord sensing the contact and ready to toss him out into the vortex. But now, they all enjoyed a relaxed closeness. Near death experiences, defending the universe and delivering their little Time Princess seemed to cure any insecurities or jealousies.

 _This old man he plays three_  
_He plays recreational maths on my knee  
_With snog and kiss, he and your mum conceived you against a tree__

__

__

____

____

__

__

“Oi!” Rose shot forward out of his arms and Jack wisely stayed back. “She doesn’t need to hear that!”

“What?” the Doctor responded with an innocent expression right before little miss Time Princess released a happy squeal.

“What are you doing with your mobile?”

“Oh nothing.” 

“That so?” the Doctor retorted before sandwiching said happily giggling daughter in between him and her mother enjoying some of that snogging he sang about.

Oh yes, Jack’s life took a turn for the better with a certain failed con. And he would definitely be using some of his old skills to nick a certain mobile to share with Jackie next trip home; although, judging from the warm chuckling and lip sucking sounds, that might not be for a while. Not that Jack minded. He was all about love and babysitting his little Astra otherwise known as the shining star of the TARDIS. Especially, when he had recordings of the baby obsessed Doctor to share with her grandmother.


End file.
